For My Friends
by prettyperfectandpink
Summary: This story is about my friends being included in the world of Harry Potter at the Time of the Marauders. Love, Tricks and People from the future. Read and review if you want :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I own none of the characters etc. in this story that can be found in the Harry Potter books written by J.K.Rowling, except for the four main characters which are based on my friends.  
  
-Ok then, this is my first fanfiction! The four main characters Ellie, Danielle, Emma and Amy are based on myself and three friends. Anyway read if you want, and please review. Oh and sorry if the format of the story is a bit rubbish, but i have had a new laptop and had trouble with the word program! thanx-  
  
For my friends…  
  
The 1st of September had arrived and the clock was creeping steadily closer to 11am. On the entrance to Platform 9¾, the 'crew', was gathered together, talking and giggling among themselves, checking out every muggle lad that walked past.  
  
"Oh my god! Look how fit he is!!" shouted Danielle, pointing and glaring at a tall blonde-headed lad that has just strolled past.  
  
"No way! He's better!" squealed Ellie, who was still clutching her pink brush tightly. They received a few strange looks from passers by, but that may have been due to the fact they were very strangely dressed, hysterical and accompanied by numerous suitcases, and an evil looking cat.   
  
Emma was struggling to keep hold of half a dozen purple, starry suitcases Ellie had just abandoned on her. "Oi! Come on guys, its 10 to 11!"  
  
Floods of Hogwarts students were rushing past them.  
  
"Anyway, them lot are mingers" Amy muttered, gathering up half of Ellie's suitcases that had collapsed on top of Emma.  
  
"No, wait! Just one more minute…" Danielle's bright blue eyes had just caught a glimpse of another 'fit' lad. After much gawping, she finally came back to reality. "Okay then, lets go"  
  
The four girls, grabbed their silver trolleys and each one walked onto the platform to be greeted by the Hogwarts Express.   
  
"Can't believe its our 6th year, can you?" said Amy, battling to calm down her eccentric cat.  
  
"I know! Ah well, its gonna be a good year!" Ellie smiled leading the gang towards the train.   
  
*  
  
Light gleamed through the window of the train compartment. Emma sat at the far end, engrossed in a copy of 'The Wanderers Tale' and repeatedly scribbling in a notebook. Ellie sat next to her, a pile of Honeydukes best chocolate piled on her lap. Danielle sat opposite drawing frantically in a deep blue sketchpad and Amy by the window watching the passing scenery and occasionally coming out with "I'm bored!"  
  
"ARRRRRRHHH!" At that point Severus Snape came running down the train corridor, obviously in great pain, waving what looked like a blood red lollypop in the air. He was closely followed by Professor Theo. "Severus, please calm down! We can fix it!"  
  
Laughter immediately filled the train.  
  
"Oh sorry Snape, must have been the wrong one!" called a hysterical boy from the next compartment. All four girls poked their heads out of the sliding doors in curiosity, to find three 6th year lads standing in the corridor. It was Sirius, James and Remus. They were obviously proud that yet again they had tricked the vulnerable Snape. Noticing the girls, Sirius stopped laughing, flicked back his hair and turned to them. "Oh hey ladies! Hope ya enjoyed out little show!" He grinned. The girls all giggled and disappeared back into their compartment. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
The start of term feast was ready to begin but not before a speech made by Albus Dumbledore himself.   
  
"Welcome to all of our new first years who I believe have now all been sorted into the four houses. I am also delighted to welcome back all of our previous students. Suppose we better get on with the school notices then…Well firstly, as every year the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Secondly, I am sorry to say that our caretaker, Mr.Filch is currently absent form Hogwarts due to stress…" Dumbledore glanced over to the Gryfinndor House table at James, Sirius and Remus who had all conjured party hats and coloured balloons. Dumbledore gave a small chuckle "Though that does not mean more havoc than usual can be caused! Jobs will be spread out among out staff till Mr.Filch is fit to return." Mumbling could be heard from the top table as the teachers all glanced at each other. Oblivious to this Dumbledore carried on. "Right then, lets get on with the feast!" Piles of food from Shepherds Pie to sausages filled the golden plates before them. "Tuck in!"  
  
*  
  
The bewitched ceiling was growing darker. Danielle turned to Ellie who was now half way through her 3rd bowl of chocolate profiteroles.  
  
"Ya comin now?"  
  
"Oh yeah, erm….in…mmm…a minute. Meet you up there if you…want?"  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"…yep!"  
  
Amy, Emma and Danielle made their way out of the Great Hall leaving Ellie happily eating. "How does that girl eat so much chocolate?!" Amy asked. They all laughed. "I have no idea." said Emma.  
  
The hall was nearly empty and feeling rather full, Ellie finally decided to go up to the common room. BUMP!  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Oh god! I'm really sorry! It was my fault, I was in another world!" Ellie squealed.   
  
"Hey it's ok, don't worry bout it. You alright?" A tall, dark haired boy, took her hand and pulled her up from the floor.   
  
"I'm fine, thanks." Ellie muttered.  
  
"Good" The boy brushed back his floppy hair, pulled out his wand and conjured a pink party hat on top of her head. "Goodnight" he whispered. Sirius walked away flashing a smile.   
  
*  
  
The Gryffindor common room had slowly emptied and only Amy, Ellie and a few 4th year boys remained. The girls sat in two squishy chairs next to the fire.   
  
"Amy.." whispered Ellie, looking around for any unknown listeners.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Erm….what do you think of Sirius Black?"  
  
Amy grinned and put down her charms homework. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N:: Hey all! Thanx for the reviews, keep em comin! chapter 4 coming soon...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Christmas was only a week away and twinkling lights, Christmas trees and living decorations filled the castle.   
  
Emma awoke around 7am as usual and instead of tolerating Amy's snoring, grabbed a book and went down to the common room. It was deserted. The fire was blazing and frost covered the window at the far end of the room. Snuggled in a armchair by the 7ft Christmas tree, Emma sat reading and soon was fast asleep.  
  
"What can we do then?"  
  
"I dunno, it's gotta be really cool though! To finish the term with a bang…"  
  
Emma was woken by voices coming from the other end of the common room. Curious and a little nosy, she stayed hidden behind the Christmas tree listening to what sounded like two boys.   
  
"Oh, come on, can't you think of anything, Sirius?"  
  
"Well perhaps if we…nah…..or maybe…no.."  
  
"We can't fail now lads. We need a prank"  
  
Emma then realised who the voices belonged to. It must have been James, Sirius and Remus. They were famous for playing pranks in Hogwarts, mainly on Snape or the Slytherins.   
  
"Sounds like they've ran out ideas" she whispered to herself. Being a sort of ex-prankster herself (who occasionally played jokes on her helpless friends) just looking at the Christmas tree in front of her gave her inspiration and before she could stop herself she stepped from behind the tree.  
  
"Guys, I've got a prank you could do!" she squealed. All three boys turned around to her and stared blankly.  
  
"Where did you bloody come from??" shouted Sirius.  
  
"Oh sorry!" she laughed "didn't mean to scare ya, I was just reading by the Christmas tree."  
  
"Me? Scared? I don't think so!" Sirius said immediately. "Anyway what do you want?" His dark eyes staring at her.  
  
"She said she had a prank, Si" James butted in.   
  
"She couldn't come up with a decent prank! Anyway we are professionals and sorry but we don't need you help, Good day." Sirius turned away and grabbed the parchment and quill form James hand.   
  
"Sirius, lets just hear her out, yeah?" Said Remus smiling.  
  
"Well alright then, we aint got all day though" He sunk down in his armchair and James signalled for Emma to take a seat next to him.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile the girls were still in their rooms. Ellie was fast asleep and Danielle lay in bed staring at a poster of the famous Quidditch Seeker 'Ole Sketchly'. She turned to the window beside her bed and saw tiny snowflakes fall from the grey sky. "Amy? Amy, ya up?" She sat up and glanced over at Amy's bed. It was empty.  
  
*  
  
Emma took a seat next to James and clutched her book tightly. The three boys sat staring at her.   
  
"Erm….so who do you wanna prank?" she said.  
  
"Snape." James immediately replied.   
  
"Right then, Okay I have got an idea but it maybe quite crap cuz I only just thought of it." She shuffled slightly in her chair. "Well ya know that large Christmas tree in the entrance, well what if that was to come to life…"  
  
Even Sirius smiled, it was genius!  
  
"And then as Snape walks past it sort of throws baubles of paint at him!"  
  
"Brilliant!" gleamed James. Sirius' eyes were twinkling.   
  
"Then Remus can block off all the exits so he can't escape and as he goes to run away me and James conjure a fairy outfit on him!" Sirius laughed.   
  
"And all can be ended with the tree sticking Snape on top of it!" Added Remus. "Perfect Christmas Fairy!" The group all laughed and Sirius immediately started jotting it all down on parchment.   
  
The plan was sorted and the group of lads and Emma sat all looking rather pleased with themselves.   
  
"Emma…" said Sirius, breaking the silence. "How did you come up with such a good prank?" he asked. A small smile appeared on her freckled face.   
  
"Well, when I was young and more innocent, me and my brother used to play all sorts of tricks on my parents and annoying sister! We were always up to mischief and looked out for each other. So its sort of my second nature, really."  
  
"Cool!" the lads replied.   
  
"Anyway, I better go and wake the girls up. They'll kill me if their not up by 10! See ya!" and she walked off towards the girls dormitories.  
  
"Bye!" they all called.  
  
"Lads, I think she could be Marauder material" grinned James. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N::Here's the 4th Chapter! woo hoo! :) i have written the 5th but just need to check it over before posting it up, so it should go up this afternoon or tomorrow! Carry on reviewing! x x  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was the day before the end of term and the plan to humiliate Snape was almost ready. One last meeting was to be made in the common room at 7am that morning.   
  
"So does everyone know where they've got to be?" asked Sirius. The blank look on the others faces assured Sirius to carry on. "Emma will trigger the tree to spring alive, Remus will block off all exits when Snape tries to escape and me and James will conjure the fairy suit and put him in his place." Everyone nodded in agreement, except James who interrupted.   
  
"Hmmm…well wouldn't it be better if you start the tree off, Si?"  
  
Sirius looked at him puzzled. "Why??"  
  
"Well because…..you are the…leader and you should have the honours!"   
  
Sirius beamed proudly. "Yeah, your right James!" he grinned.   
  
"So then, Emma can help me, right?" added James smiling in Emma's direction. "Is that ok, em?"   
  
"erm….yeah, sure," She said, feeling rather confused.  
  
"So then, I'll start the tree, Remus you stay the same, and James and Emma are together doing the finale." said Sirius. "Six o'clock and the plan goes ahead…"  
  
*  
  
Emma departed to the girls dorm to find it empty. She took a quick look at her watch; 8am.   
  
"Ya joking, they all can't be up now! Especially Ellie!!" she said to herself. But her mind was on too many other things to wander about this for long. She lay on her bed. Why did James want to work with her instead of Sirius?? Well that's what it seemed like anyway…..and why did he smile at her like that?  
  
*  
  
"Ok, so where could she be at 8am in the morning?" Danielle turned around to see Ellie walking in slow motion, about 5 metres behind her. "Ellie!"  
  
"Hmmm…what?! Yeah what ya say?"  
  
"Where could Amy be at 8am in the morning??"  
  
"Oh..erm…I dunno!"  
  
"What is up with you?!"  
  
"Dani, it bloody 8 o'clock! I look a total mess cuz I'm TIRED!! And look, I've still got my slippers on!" Danielle glanced at Ellie's feet. She was wearing pink fluffy slippers, complete with glitter stars that moved.   
  
"Ok then, we'll go back to the dormitory" she laughed. "maybe Emma knows why Amy's been sneaking off." They walked back up the staircase and up to the Gryfinndor tower.   
  
*  
  
Emma gave up quickly of thinking for answers, and missing the other girls who were going to the dormitories, she made her way down to breakfast. When she reached the Great Hall she caught eye of the lads who were sitting at the far end of the Gryfinndor table. "Hey Emma, over here!" James called waving his hand in the air to get her attention. She slowly walked over to them.   
  
"Hey Emma, you ok? You look quite pale.." asked Remus kindly.  
  
"Oh, nah I'm alright thanks, don't worry bout me" she said quietly.  
  
"We do though, you've gotta be fit and ready for tonight!" James winked. Going slightly pink, Emma strained a smile and sat down opposite Sirius who was scoffing a full English breakfast. "Oh, hii..ya Emma!"   
  
She chuckled and helped herself to a slice of toast. Just then Emma gazed over at the doors of the hall and saw Ellie quickly walking down looking quite stressed. "where is she!? Emma… Oh there you are.." Finally noticing her she strolled over.  
  
"What's up with you?!" Emma asked.  
  
"It's that bloody nutter" Ellie said turning around and pointing to Danielle who was walking slowly down to the girls, checking out the Gryfinndor lads on the way. "She got me up at 8 o'clock to go on a bloody missing persons mission, to find Amy!" She grunted and took a seat with Emma, then noticed 3 boys sitting next to her.  
  
"Oh.." she said feeling quite embarrassed. "Who are they?" she whispered in Emma's ear.   
  
"Lads, this is Ellie.." Emma said. "Ellie this is James.." She signalled to the boy with round glasses but quite a cute face, sitting next to her. "That's Remus.." she added pointing at a long blonde-headed boy sitting opposite.  
  
'Danielle's gonna like him!' Ellie thought.  
  
"..and that's Sirius.." she finished nodding at a dark, floppy haired boy next to Remus. 'Oh, no! It's that fit boy that I bumped into the other night!' Ellie thought to herself, managing a smile and trying to avoid going red in the face. The boys all said "Hey" except Sirius who grabbed her right hand, and kissed it lightly. "Hello Ellie, nice to meet you." he gently let go of her hand and winked before taking his seat.  
  
Danielle finally reached the table and when noticing Ellie and Emma were sitting with three very cute lads, sat down quickly and smiled.  
  
"Ok guys, this is Danielle…" said Emma. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
Danielle, Ellie and Amy sat in their room discussing the notice they had just seen pinned up on the common room notice board.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe that there is gonna be a 6th year ball!!" squealed Ellie, jumping on her pink quilted bed. "I have seen some gorgeous dress robes that I have to buy! I hope Sirius asks me…" Knowing what she had just said, Ellie clasped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"SIRIUS! I knew it!" shouted Danielle. "You have a crush on Sirius, you have a crush on Sirius!" Ellie turned a vivid shade of pink.   
  
"You can talk! I've seen the way you look at Remus!"   
  
"Ah…well he is cute and he's got that unusual charm about him…"  
  
Ellie smiled as Danielle pranced around the room.  
  
"Aww bless! You would make such a cute couple"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"So Amy, who you gonna ask?!" Ellie called, brushing her hair and posing in front of the mirror.  
  
"Amy…come on, tell us!" demanded Danielle. The two girls turned to Amy, who was lay on her bed staring at the pale blue ceiling.  
  
"Amy…"  
  
Amy sat up and quickly slipped on her shoes. "Sorry guys, gotta go. Speak to ya later!" she called rushing out of the room.  
  
"What is going on with that girl?!" asked Danielle.  
  
*  
  
It was 5 minutes to six and dinner had just finished in the Great Hall. Emma and James were positioned by the marble staircase, Remus stood beside the doors of the Hall and Sirius took his spot by the enormous sparkling Christmas Tree.   
  
"Oi! Yeah, you!" Emma could hear a faint noise and it was coming from a pocket on the inside of her robes. "Oi!" She put her hand inside the pocket and pulled out a small round object, that Sirius had handed them all earlier. It was a canary yellow and disguised as a plastic smiley face. Emma pushed the button that was it's left eye and spoke into the open mouth.  
  
"Hello?!"   
  
"Hey guys, it's Si. The enemy has just finished dinner and is now making it's way out of the Hall. Okay…3..."  
  
Students were filing through the Great Hall doors, Snape being one of them.   
  
"…2.…"  
  
Emma and James glanced over at Sirius who was closely watching the victims footsteps.  
  
"..1..." he whispered. "SNAPE! Oi! Snape, mate come here a min.."  
  
Snape slowly walked towards Sirius with a confused look plastered on his pale face. Just then Sirius reached out his wand, and smiling at Snape he tapped the Christmas tree next to him.   
  
"Alivio.." he whispered. Suddenly the branches on the highly decorated tree began moving. Students all turned around quickly at the commotion. Snape stared up at the moving tree and began to edge away. Sirius pointed his want at the tree and with a swish, multicoloured baubles flew from the tree in Snape's direction. As they hit his body, the baubles burst and paint poured from them. Pink, green, red, purple and blue paint splattered all over the floor and covered Snape from head to toe.   
  
"Arrrrhh!" he screamed and began to run for the staircase but was blocked by Emma and James. They both grinned at each other and Emma pointed her wand at the colourful Snape. The whole crowd of students watching burst into laughter as a sparkly pink fairy outfit, complete with wings and halo, appeared on Snape. James then held his wand tight and pointed it towards the top of the tree. "See ya Severus!" Snape flew through the air, and towards the tree which held out some branches, grabbed Snape and flung him on top.   
  
"OUR NEW CHRISTMAS FAIRY, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" roared Remus through a megaphone. Everyone cheered and whistled until Dumbledore appeared at the top of the stairs.   
  
"Will everyone please proceed to their common rooms, thank you." he called.   
  
*  
  
The last of the crowd had been removed from the entrance and Emma and James still remained hidden behind an archway at the top of the stairs waiting for Dumbledore to go. Feeling uncomfortable Emma quickly tried to make conversation.  
  
"The plan went well then.." she said quietly leaning against the wall. James looked her in the eyes, and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face.   
  
"I hope my plan goes just as well" he whispered, then leant forward and kissed her gently. Emma closed her eyes and kissed him back. 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N:: Ok, this is a bit of a boring and short chapter but I had to sort of put it in. Next chapter coming as soon as possible. Thanx for the reviews x   
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
It was the end of January and everyone was looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip the following week. Ellie was sat on her bed, constructing a shopping list.   
  
"Ok, so I need….new dress robes….erm….preferably that nice, shiny pink colour…or maybe gold?" she whispered to herself. Emma looked over at her laughing and shook her head.   
  
"I'm goin to the common room, is that alright?" she called over to Ellie who looked in an extreme state of concentration.   
  
"mmm…yeah whatever" she replied.  
  
The common room was quiet and as she walked over to a chair beside the fire, she noticed James sitting by the window. Though she felt awkward as they hadn't spoken since the kiss, Emma knew the longer she left it the worse it would be.   
  
"Hey!" she called over to him. He immediately screwed up a piece of parchment and put it in his pocket.   
  
"Oh, hi" he said, and walked over to her. Emma sat down on the leather sofa as James took a seat next to her.   
  
"Erm…how ar--" Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, James butted in.  
  
"Emma, will you go to the ball with me?" He turned away in embarrassment. "I mean, I-mean you don't have to…if you don't want…I bet there are a lot of other lads who want to g--"  
  
"Yeah, I will go with you" she smiled. He quickly turned around in surprise.   
  
"Really??"  
  
"Yes James. I really like you and would love to go to the ball with you." Amazed that she had just told James Potter she liked him, Emma cuddled up to him on the sofa and leant her head on his shoulder.   
  
*  
  
In a cheerful mood, Emma walked into the girls dorm after spending the afternoon with James.   
  
"Hey everyone!! How are all my fabulous friends?" she called. Ellie looked at her curiously.   
  
"Ok, what's up with you? You betta not be planning a stupid prank again!"  
  
"No, no. Don't worry I'm not." she beamed.   
  
"Hmmm…ok then." Ellie shrugged and buried her head in a pillow.  
  
"You ok El?"  
  
"Hmmm…just haven't got a date for the ball yet!"  
  
"Is that all?" Emma laughed.  
  
"I know you have, it's James Potter ain't it?"  
  
Emma looked at her surprised.   
  
"How do you know??"  
  
"It's so obvious!"  
  
"Oh" Emma turned away slightly pink.   
  
"You goin out with him then??"   
  
"No..not yet…"  
  
A/N:: Right, I just wanna say to my mates - I'm sorry that Emma's nickin all the action lol Don't worry, Danille has got a cool story line coming up involing 2 lads! And Amy's lil secret is soon revealed. I'm just trying to get Emma out of the way first! 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N:: Hey ppl. Things are goin a bit slow at the min, cuz I'm sort of havin a bit of writers block. I know what I've gotta write but cant put it down. lol sounds weird I know. I'm writing the 8th Chapter at the min and hopefully will be done in the week. If you have any ideas or suggestions I would appreciate them x  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was the day before the trip to Hogsmeade and Emma had met James shortly after lunch.  
  
"I need to speak to you…" he whispered, dragging her into a nearby empty classroom.   
  
"What is it?" she asked quite worried.   
  
"Erm….well ya know we have sort of been getting on really well..and - and.." he stammered "..well basically.." he took a deep breath. "will you go out with me?"  
  
James' eyes glistened, as he stood on the spot feeling extremely anxious.   
  
"Yes" she smiled and threw her arms around him. "But, wait! Could you do me a favour first?"   
  
"What favour??"  
  
"Get Ellie together with Sirius…"  
  
*  
  
The sun shone on the striking village as students filled the streets of Hogsmeade. Noticing James, Emma dragged the girls over to the group. She gave James a quick kiss on the lips and stood by his side.   
  
"OOooo, since when??" Ellie squealed looking excitedly at the new couple.   
  
"Yesterday" Emma grinned and grabbed James' hand. There was a moment of silence, when Ellie decided she could no longer resist the need to spend money.   
  
"Sorry guys, but there's money in my pocket which is begging to spent! You comin' Em?"   
  
"Sorry Ellie, but I'm going round with James today is that alright?"   
  
"Hmmm yeah sure." Said Ellie, now looking slightly disappointed.   
  
"How about we meet you in the three broomsticks, about 1?"  
  
"Ok then. So are you two comin then, or you gonna abandon me as well?" she looked at Amy and Danielle who both nervously exchanged a look.  
  
"Well now that you mention it, I have got a lot to do today, so it may be best if I just go on my own, soz" Amy said quickly then dashed into the nearest shop.   
  
"Me too!" added Danielle, who speedily followed Amy.   
  
"Oh great, looks like I'm shopping on my own then!" said Ellie grumpily.   
  
Emma looked at the lads.  
  
"Ellie can come with us can't she?"   
  
Remus, James and Sirius all nodded in agreement.   
  
"Come on then, first stop: Zonko's!" called Sirius, who had already started walking down the road.   
  
*  
  
Ellie was now getting frustrated, as the group had been shopping in Zonko's for almost half an hour. The boys finally went to the counter and left the shop with half a dozen bags.   
  
"Where do you wanna go now then?" asked Remus.  
  
"Can we please go to Gladrags please?" whined Ellie. "Pleeaassse!"  
  
"Yeah, we better ya know, cause it will take her ages to buy some new dress robes!" Emma interrupted.   
  
And with that they all set off to help Ellie find some robes for the ball. It wasn't going to be an easy task.   
  
Nearly an hour had past and Ellie opened the changing room curtain revealing the 12th outfit she had tried on.   
  
"It's prefect!" she squealed with excitement looking around for the group, but they were nowhere to be found, except Sirius who had collapsed in a leather seat by the changing room. Ellie admired herself in the mirror. Watching her movements, Sirius realised how stunning she was. The shimmering pink robes, laid gently against her skin. Her soft, dark hair complementing her hazel eyes that twinkled. She stood there, beautiful and stunning. He quietly walked over to her.   
  
"It's perfect…" he repeated. "..just like you."  
  
*  
  
Hand in hand, Ellie and Sirius walked out of Honeydukes, loaded with considerably more bags, and over to the Three Broomsticks.   
  
"Ya ready then?" asked Sirius. Ellie leant over and kissed him.   
  
"Yeah." she smiled and followed him in.   
  
They walked over to the far end of the room, next to the fire and joined Emma, James, Danielle and Remus at a table.  
  
"Hey everyone, I will just go and get me and my girlfriend a butterbeer each, be right back" he grinned and walked over to the bar. The table cheered.   
  
"You and Sirius, hey?" asked James.   
  
Ellie sat down next to Danielle.   
  
"Perfect.." she whispered. 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N:: I would just like to say, I'm not copying marauder03! She gave me the idea for part of this storyline J I'm just doing it in more detail.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
"I better go, the girls will be getting suspicious" said a feminine voice. "I hate all this secrecy."  
  
"I know, but what can we do? We're meant to be enemies!"  
  
"I'm gonna tell them, I mean I'm sure they'll understand. I know Emma will at least…"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Josh, I love you and they have to accept it."  
  
She kissed the fair haired boy tenderly on the lips.   
  
"Ok, Amy."  
  
*  
  
Love was in the air in the Gryffindor common room. Ellie and Sirius cuddled together on the sofa. James and Emma sat by the fire talking and Danielle gazed at Remus who was reading by the window. The sun was setting beautifully over the lake.   
  
"Erm…guys, we have gotta go and do…ya know that thing." called Remus to the other lads. "It'll be getting dark soon."  
  
The boys looked over at the window.   
  
"Gotta go, see ya later..sexy" said Sirius kissing Ellie on the cheek before grabbing James, and running out of the common room, with Remus following.   
  
"What's up with them?" Asked Emma.  
  
"I dunno" mumbled Ellie disappointedly.   
  
Danielle walked over to the window, where Remus sat just minutes ago.  
  
"He is just so cute!" Danielle sighed.   
  
Ellie and Emma both looked at each other and silently giggled.   
  
"Hey you two, come here quick." called Danielle.  
  
"What?" they said in unison.   
  
They both walked over to the window, and looked outside. Three shadows were walking over the grass towards the Whomping Willow. The girls all looked at each other.  
  
"It aint is it?" asked Ellie.   
  
"It looks like them.." said Emma.   
  
Danielle glanced out of the window.   
  
"They're gone."  
  
*  
  
It was 8 o'clock and the girls all lay in bed chatting when Amy came through the door.   
  
"Where have you been?" asked Danielle.   
  
"Erm….nowhere." she said, looking down at the floor. "Erm…Emma can I have a word with you? In the common room?"  
  
Confused, Emma nodded and followed Amy out of the dormitory.   
  
"Ellie.." whispered Danielle. "What am I gonna do about the ball?"  
  
"Ahh, Remus. Don't worry, I'll have a word."  
  
Danielle smiled and looked out of the window at the full moon glowing. 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N:: Firstly, I would like to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed. Sorry if the story is going a bit slow but it should be getting better soon and I have some good story lines coming up. Chapter 10 on the way! :P  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Josh is really nice Emma! He's cute and caring and makes me laugh all the time. I haven't liked someone this much in ages!"  
  
"Well, what's the problem then?" Emma asked slightly puzzled.   
  
"He's in Slytherin…" Amy looked up at Emma who was stunned. There was a moment of silence, in which Emma was lost for words. She looked at Amy's dismal face.   
  
"Amy….I'm sure we can work things out. I mean he sounds really nice so maybe the others will accept him.."  
  
"I was gonna tell you all sooner but then you started hanging around with the lads…and I didn't know what to do.." she sobbed. Emma put a comforting arm around her.   
  
"I'll help you tell them, but just wait for the right moment.."   
  
  
  
*  
  
The girls all sat in the Hall the following morning tucking into breakfast, and were joined by the lads minutes later.   
  
Sirius squeezed in next to Ellie, and Remus and James took a seat next to Emma. James pulled out a piece of parchment and started showing Emma their latest prank. Danielle's eye's were transfixed on Remus and Amy sat quietly nibbling at a slice of toast. Ellie turned to Sirius who was eating away at a bacon sandwich.   
  
"Where did you go last night?" she asked. Sirius looked at her.   
  
"Oh nowhere special, we just had something to do…" he said quickly.   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Erm…nothing.."  
  
"Si! Tell me! Please…" Ellie fluttered her eyelashes delicately.   
  
"Ok…I will tell you, not now though." he sighed. Pleased with herself Ellie continued eating her cereal.   
  
*  
  
Later on that evening, Sirius decided to take Ellie to the kitchens for a little treat. They both met in the common room. He walked over to Ellie and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Hey babe!"   
  
"Where we going then?" asked Ellie curiously.   
  
"You will have to wait and see.." he grinned. "But to get there, we have to go under this." Sirius held out James' striking invisibility cloak. Feeling confused but excited Ellie did as she was told. After a few minutes walk, Sirius came to a halt. Ellie watched as he stood in front of a fruit painting and tickled the pear. Suddenly a small passage was revealed and she followed Sirius inside. To her surprise half a dozen tiny house elf's came running towards the couple.   
  
"Ahhh, Mr. Sirius sir, and his lady friend. Your table is ready…" squeaked a house elf, directing them to the far side of the kitchen. They sat down at the candle lit table. In no time at all, another two house elves came hurrying over with a silver trolley full of luxurious desserts.  
  
"This is lovely, Sirius. Thank you so much." she smiled.   
  
After consuming numerous desserts, Ellie interrupted.   
  
"So where did you disappear to yesterday?" Sirius put down his spoon and looked up.   
  
"Oh…yeah…well…"   
  
"Sirius, you can trust me…" She looked into his eyes and held his hand tightly.   
  
"Ok, well its Remus…." He fidgeted slightly and took a deep breath. "He's a werewolf.."   
  
Ellie looked at him shocked. Sirius continued.   
  
"And…when he has his 'moments' at the full moon…we sort of change with him…ya know, to look out for him.."  
  
"What do you mean..change?" Ellie looked at him puzzled.   
  
"Well me and James are illegal Anigmus. I turn into a dog and James a stag. We do it so we can help control him when he turns into a werewolf."  
  
"Oh. Well where were you going the other night?"  
  
"To the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. There's a tunnel under the Whomping Willow."  
  
*  
  
Ellie returned to the common room about an hour later, slightly dazed about what Sirius had just told her. She walked over to Amy and Emma who were sat by the fire.   
  
"Hey" she mumbled.   
  
Emma looked over at Amy who sighed.  
  
"Ellie, you comin up to the dorm? there is something I've gotta tell you."  
  
"Yeah ok. Bet it's not as weird as what Sirius just told me…" She said, following the girls up the steps.  
  
Ellie walked over to her bed and started brushing her hair.   
  
"Go on then…" she called over to Amy who sat on her bed next to Emma.   
  
"I'm going out with Josh Land…." Amy said quickly. Ellie turned around and jumped up and down excitedly.   
  
"Ahhh, he's that cute blonde one in Slytherin, aint he?!" she squealed. "WAIT! He's in SLYTHERIN….." She said slowly registering what Amy had told her.   
  
"Have you told Danielle yet?" Ellie added.   
  
"No…"  
  
A/N:: I also wanna say soz about the really short chapters! Hope this one was a bit better! Oh and by the way, neither Lily nor Peter are in my story. Just wanted to make that clear.. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10  
  
February had soon arrived and the date of the ball was sneaking closer.  
  
The girls were all sat in the common room, completing their Potions homework. Danielle slammed down her 'Potion Purposes'.  
  
"Hey Dani, you alright?" asked Ellie.   
  
"Hmmm, its just that Slytherin girl Sally! Li'l cow! Do ya know what she did earlier?!" Danielle scowled.   
  
"No..what?"  
  
"Well I was talking with that Elijah in Ravenclaw, and he was just about to ask me about the ball, and she bloody comes up, fluttering her eyelashes and that…stupid slut…and asks him!" she shouted, punching the air. Ellie quickly moved out of the way. "I hate those Slytherin girls so much! I mean who do they think they are?? Mind ya, the lads aint much better.."   
  
Amy swiftly packed her books and quills in her bag and got to her feet.  
  
"Sorry , I gotta go…see ya later…" she mumbled and walked towards the portrait.   
  
"What's up with her?" Danielle asked.  
  
"I dunno, but I betta go and find her.." said Emma gathering up her things and following Amy.   
  
"Ok…" Ellie put down her notebook and looked at Danielle. "What about Remus anyway..?"   
  
Danielle sighed. "He's never gonna ask me to the ball is he?"  
  
"I dunno, I thought he quite liked you." Ellie was battling with her brain about whether to tell Danielle about what Sirius had told her, but she could resist.   
  
"Dani, there something about Remus, I think you should know.."  
  
"What?" said Danielle curiously.   
  
"Remus is…. a werewolf.." Danielle's eyes widened.   
  
"REALLY…" she squealed.   
  
"yeah"  
  
"Oh my god, that is so cool!" Ellie laughed at Danielle's response and carried on with the story.   
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Emma finally found Amy sulking in a corner in the library.   
  
"You alright darling?" she said sitting down on a black leather chair next to her.   
  
"Hmmm…I suppose…I've gotta tell Dani, aint I?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm afraid so, you might as well get it over with" The two girls slowly walked up to the common room and found Ellie and Danielle looking through a Quidditch book.   
  
"He's fit!"   
  
"And him.."  
  
Amy and Emma sat down next to them. Emma nodded at Amy.   
  
"Danielle, I have got summet to tell ya…"  
  
"Yeah?" said Danielle not entirely concentrating.   
  
"I'm going out with Josh Land. The one in Slytherin" said Amy quickly waiting for a response.   
  
"Ya what?!" shouted Danielle.   
  
"You heard me. I'm going out with a boy in Slytherin."   
  
Danielle gave her a cold look.   
  
"Hmmm, well whatever. You wanna be a traitor, you do that. Just don't expect us to go along with it." She said looking round to the other girls for support.   
  
"I'm with Danielle" interrupted Ellie. "Sirius wouldn't be too happy if I started hanging around with Slytherin's."  
  
"Oh, come on! Don't be stupid, I thought we were friends." said Amy.   
  
"Sorry…" said Ellie before following Danielle up to the dorm.   
  
Emma hugged Amy.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll see sense soon."   
  
  
  
A/N :: I know its goin slow, soz bout that! Nearly done the 11th Chapter, then it starts to get good. *crosses fingers* x 


End file.
